Unique Lessons
by Unreal Phantom
Summary: /FujiRyo, oneshot/ Fuji wants to help Ryoma with studying for a European history test. Ryoma is not happy with Fuji's eccentric methods.


**Unique Lessons**

**

* * *

**

"Remind me why we're doing this?'' Ryoma tugged uncomfortably at the neckline of his attire.

Fuji smiled at him. "Because you asked me for help with European history. And what better way to learn than to live as they did?"

Ryoma scowled at Fuji, who looked not at all bothered by the confining Hellene-style robe. It made him even more annoyed. "That's a stupid idea." He didn't bother mincing his words. "Besides, I asked Kikumaru first. But for some reason, he declined immediately and referred me to you. Any idea way?" He raised an eyebrow at Fuji, who only shrugged in response.

Fuji was unperturbed by Ryoma's blunt words. "Maybe I can…convince you some other way then." He tugged deftly at one of Ryoma's wrists so that the younger boy ended up straddling him on the small bed.

"As long as it doesn't involve us wearing these stupid robes," Ryoma muttered darkly. He tugged ineffectively at the sash around his waist before realizing what Fuji was up to. His hands stopped moving and he gave Fuji a suspicious look. "This better not lead to where I think it is."

Fuji gave Ryoma his most reassuring smile. "Not at all," he said while his own hands picked up where Ryoma's left off. The deft fingers quickly had Ryoma's sash unwrapped and on the floor. "But let's get you comfortable first, shall we?"

"Finally," Ryoma grumbled. He pulled at the collar so that the robe slid off his shoulders, leaving his upper body bare. A few months ago, he never would've been so bold as to undress in front of Fuji but he had learned that modesty had no place with the tensai. About to stand up and slip into something more appropriate for modern day standards, he found Fuji's hands entwined around his body, one around his hips and the other snaking around his neck. "Leave off, Fuji! I have to study for tomorrow's test."

"That's exactly what we're doing," Fuji said before he drew Ryoma's head down for a kiss. He drew it out as long as he could, pulling away only when he knew Ryoma was too aroused to resist any more. Looking up, Fuji was pleased to see Ryoma's face flushed a delicate pink and the amber eyes clouded over with a hint of lust. "We're putting actions to the words." Before Ryoma could react, Fuji stripped him of the robe and carelessly tossed it onto the floor behind him.

The cool air that hit Ryoma after the displacement of his robe managed to clear his head into a semblance of coherency. "I don't remember reading about this particular activity in the textbook," he said dryly while trying to reach past Fuji to pick the robe off the floor. Uncomfortable as it was and as much as he detested that damn robe, it still functioned as an article of clothing.

"Did you know that it was not uncommon for people in that era to walk around much as you are now?" Fuji said as he pushed Ryoma down onto the bed.

"Is that so?" Ryoma said, his breath starting to come a little faster as he felt Fuji's mouth working along his jaw line and onto his neck. "And what does that make you?"

"An oddity," Fuji murmured softly into Ryoma's ear. "Would you like to change that?"

"At this rate, I'll fail tomorrow's test," Ryoma groaned. But his hands nonetheless went to work on Fuji's sash and were able to quickly untie it this time. He pushed Fuji up so that the two were sitting upright on the bed once more. "What else can you tell me?" he challenged as he slipped the robe off of Fuji, who happily complied. Ryoma looked at the cream-colored sheer fabric with distaste and dropped it onto the floor, watching it pool on the floor underneath his hand.

"They were free to love whomever they wanted, regardless of sex," Fuji said as he once again pushed Ryoma onto the bed. "Often, they had multiple liaisons going on at once."

"Are you trying to say something?" Ryoma demanded, sitting halfway up and propping himself on his elbows as he gave Fuji a severe look.

Fuji chuckled, pleased by Ryoma's reaction. "Unlike the majority of them, I'm only interested in one particular person." He gently pushed Ryoma back onto the bed and nudged Ryoma's legs apart so that he was able to lie between them comfortably. It seemed a bit of his possessive nature had rubbed off on Ryoma, which pleased Fuji to no end.

"Good," Ryoma said. "I'd hate to make that person's life a living hell."

"I'm sure they'd enjoy it," Fuji said as his wandering mouth moved lower down, placing light kisses on the flat plane of Ryoma's stomach and the hollows of his hips and relishing in the whimpers that came from Ryoma's lips.

By the time Fuji had fully engaged Ryoma's body in the study of the European lifestyle, Ryoma was too incoherent to argue with the tensai any longer.

_Next Day…_

"So, how did you do?" Fuji asked Ryoma with a winsome smile. After school practice was over and the two were back in Ryoma's room.

Ryoma gave Fuji a dirty look as he handed over the test. "You're lucky I already learned this when I was studying in the States," he said flatly.

Fuji's smile only grew wider. "Saa…then why did you ask for my help in the first place?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I told you already. Kikumaru was my first choice…" His voice trailed off when he realized he fell into Fuji's cleverly placed trap. Was it his imagination, or did Fuji's glinting blue eyes take on a devious shine? "N-now, wait a minute, Fuji! It's not what you think!" He gave a nervous laugh and held up his hands in a placating gesture even while he slowly backed away from Fuji.

Fuji raised one eyebrow as he slowly edged toward Ryoma. "Oh? Is that so?" he said, the smile still on his face. "What's the story then?"

The back of Ryoma's knees hit the edge of the bed and he was forced to sit down as Fuji loomed over him. "Eh?" he asked in confusion. He dared not move as Fuji pushed him down onto the bed and began to unbutton the top of his uniform.

"What was so important that you had to go to Eiji instead of me?" Fuji asked as he gazed intently into Ryoma's wide eyes.

Ryoma swallowed once, all his senses on the alert as he realized Fuji was in his state of possessiveness. The sensible part of him wanted to submit and spill out the truth, but the stubborn part of him kept him defiant. "I can't tell you," he said resolutely even as he felt his face heating up, and he meant it. No matter what, he would never admit that he went to Kikumaru in the mindset of wanting to learn more about the mysterious tensai. There was only so much he could've learned from pillow talk. Hearing about what Fuji was like in his early years would give Ryoma a more complete picture. And who better to tell him than Fuji's childhood friend?

Fuji wasn't the type of person to force information out of others and this time was no exception. Although he was extremely curious as to Ryoma's initial intent, he already knew that it wasn't something Ryoma would divulge until he was truly ready. So, instead of grilling Ryoma further, Fuji decided time would be better spent toying with the younger boy.

An intangible shift in Fuji's attitude alerted Ryoma's senses and he found himself more nervous than before. "What are you doing?" he asked when he felt Fuji's hands venturing beneath the hem of his top only to pull it straight off of him.

"A continuation of yesterday's lesson," Fuji replied cheerfully as he used one hand to pin Ryoma's wrists on the headboard and the other hand began to work on the unbuttoning of Ryoma's shorts.

"But the test is over," Ryoma argued. But it wasn't the point, and they both knew it.

"I'm teaching you to look at the bigger picture," Fuji replied as his hands dipped into Ryoma's shorts.

"And…and what is that?" Ryoma managed to pant out. God, Fuji could be the most possessive person he knew but those hands were too damn skillful for his own good.

"I'll tell you my answer when you tell me yours," Fuji said with a cryptic smile. "In the meantime, we'll have some lessons in endurance, shall we?"

Fuji spent the next few hours happily teaching Ryoma the importance of endurance. By the end, he satisfied enough that he was willing to overlook Ryoma's impertinence and said so to Ryoma.

Ryoma, who was lying on his stomach with only sheet modestly draped over his hips, was too exhausted to sit up so he only turned his head to look at Fuji. "If I had known sex was the only way to make you back off, I would've done this sooner," he said in a snarky tone.

"Whatever do you mean?" Fuji replied, the very picture innocence with his wide, guileless blue eyes if it weren't for the fact that his hair was tousled—in which he still managed to look stylish, Ryoma noted rather grumpily—and was similarly unclothed down to the waist. And even if others couldn't distinguish between the different smiles Fuji had, Ryoma could always tell. On anyone less sophisticated, Fuji's smile would've been interpreted as a smirk.

Ryoma only rolled his eyes, knowing it'd be pointless to answer. However, if it was only to goad Fuji further…

"You know, I have a test on classic Japanese literature next Monday," he said in a nonchalant voice he moved to lay on his back, his head casually pillowed on his arms.

Fuji shifted so that he was lying on his side and able to look at Ryoma. "And?"

"And I hear Tezuka's not too shabby in that area. I was thinking about getting him to privately tutor me—mmh!"

Whatever Ryoma was going to say was lost as Fuji suddenly pounced on him and proceeded to give him a firsthand account of his version of classic Japanese literature.

* * *

A/N – What started off as a simple and –relatively- innocent plot in my head evolved into this fic. I initially wanted a few elements of cosplay in this (woot for cosplay! ;D) but decided against it overall. It was relatively easy to write and I finished writing and editing in two days. I should give myself more time to look it over but I dunno if I want to add anything else. Who knows? It might just spiral into something even more unbelievable.

I haven't written a lot of modern day, non AU FujiRyo so if anything's off or doesn't sound quite right…well, we'll keep it our little secret, yeah? (But feel free to point out grammar, spelling, etc. errors that I've made.) Oh! One last thing. I have almost no in-depth knowledge of Hellenic styles, just a lot of stereotypes made over the years from countless books and movies. Ignore the mistakes! Besides, that's not the point of the story. The smut is :P (almost smut, that is).

Leave a review if you liked it! Or criticisms and/or questions. It's all good.

-The Unreal Phantom


End file.
